leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Anivia/History
Previous Lore 3rd= "I am the fury of the blizzard, the bite of the wind, and the cold of the ice. I am the Freljord." - An eternal guardian, the Cryophoenix has held a solitary vigil over the Freljord for a thousand lifetimes. Sensing a growing corruption of the land itself, Anivia joins the Avarosan in the belief that a united Freljord can defeat the coming darkness. Anivia is a being of the coldest winter, a mystical embodiment of ice magic, and an ancient protector of the Freljord. She commands all the power and fury of the land itself, the snow and bitter wind to defend her home from those who would harm it. A benevolent but mysterious creature, Anivia is eternally bound to keep vigil over the Freljord through life, death, and . Anivia is as much a part of the Freljord as the never-ending frost. Long before mortals had ever set foot on the land's frigid tundra, she had lived countless lifetimes and died as many deaths. The beginnings and ends of her eternal cycle always heralded great change, from the calming of raging storms to the ebb and flow of ice ages. It is said that when the cryophoenix dies, an era ends; and when she is reborn, a new era begins. Though Anivia's past lifetimes have faded from her memory, she knows her purpose: she must protect the Freljord at all costs. When she was last reborn, Anivia witnessed the rise of a mighty and united human tribe. She guarded their lands with pride as they prospered, but such unity could not last forever. The great tribe fractured into three, and after that upheaval, Anivia watched the people of the Freljord become embroiled in battle. As she strove to calm the turmoil tearing her home apart, Anivia began to sense a greater threat: an ancient growing deep within the earth. To her horror, she felt the pure magic of the ice itself become blackened and corrupt. Like blood in water, darkness crept into the Freljord. With her destiny so tied to the power of the land, Anivia knew if such evil took root in her home, that same darkness would find its way into her . She could no longer remain a mere guardian - the cryophoenix had to act. Anivia soon discovered an ally in , the Frost Archer. Ashe too believed in unification as an end to the Freljord's perpetual strife, and Anivia offered the tribal leader her aid. Now, with war on the horizon, Anivia prepares to fight for peace, but she knows the inevitable truth of her destiny. One day, evil will rise from the ice, and she must destroy it - no matter the cost. |-|2nd= "Some say the world will end in fire, some in ice. awaits the inevitable latter." In most lore, the phoenix is a creature of fire that rises from its own ashes. What few know, however, is that phoenixes are elemental beings, formed by the eternal essences of their native world. Anivia was conceived on a world such as this - a being of the coldest winter, a creature of pure elemental ice. On her world, Anivia was the protector of the frozen wastes and all those with the spirit to endure in such unforgiving places. She was consulted as a creature of great wisdom, one who could and who had seen the world renewed several times. Somehow, Anivia knew that the day would come when she would be plucked from her home and pulled across worlds, and when that day came, she received the call with grace. Seeing the imbalance and injustice on Runeterra, a world lacking elemental protectors, Anivia took her place at the League of Legends. Since her arrival, the Cryophoenix has chosen to live among the highest peaks of the Northern Ironspike Mountains, adjacent to the frozen wastes of Freljord. She has openly claimed this territory as her own protectorate. Surprisingly, Anivia has struck up a friendship with the yeti of this region - a friendship that grows deeper and deeper with each passing moon. She has formed a close bond with two League champions: (and ) and the nomad princess . In a move that caught the League by surprise, the Cryophoenix recently entreated the summoners of the Institute of War to research a means in bringing across others of her elemental fellows. As a champion, Anivia is revered with a sense of awe by most, but is not the most popular as most consider her unapproachable. |-|1st= : Released in V1.0.0.32 (October 23rd, 2009) "Some say the world will end in fire, some in ice. awaits the inevitable latter." In most lore, the phoenix is a creature of fire that rises from its own ashes. What few know, however, is that phoenixes are elemental beings, formed by the eternal essences of their native world. Anivia was conceived on a world such as this - a being of the coldest winter, a creature of pure elemental ice. On her world, Anivia was the protector of the frozen wastes and all those with the spirit to endure in such unforgiving places. She was consulted as a creature of great wisdom, one who could not die and who had seen the world renewed several times. Somehow, Anivia knew that the day would come when she would be plucked from her home and pulled across worlds, and when that day came, she received the call with grace. Seeing the imbalance and injustice on Runeterra, a world lacking elemental protectors, Anivia took residence at the League of Legends. Previous Abilities Rebirth old.png|1st Rebirth (I) Flash Frost old.png|1st Flash Frost (Q) Crystallize old.png|1st Crystallize (W) Frostbite old.png|1st Frostbite (E) Glacial Storm old.png|1st Glacial Storm ® Previous Quotes ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * ;Death * * * Previous Splash Art North America= Anivia OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Anivia Anivia TeamSpiritSkin old.jpg|1st Team Spirit Anivia Anivia BirdofPreySkin old.jpg|1st Bird of Prey Anivia Anivia NoxusHunterSkin old.jpg|1st Noxus Hunter Anivia |-|China= Anivia OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Anivia Anivia TeamSpiritSkin Ch.jpg|Team Spirit Anivia Anivia BirdofPreySkin Ch.jpg|Bird of Prey Anivia Anivia NoxusHunterSkin Ch.jpg|Noxus Hunter Anivia Patch History ** *** Now uses its proper skin. ;V9.6 * ** Now triggers effects that are triggered by DoT AoE abilities. ;V9.5 * ** Landing SFX during her recall have been restored. ** *** When champions shield or bind her, they are now a consistent size when compared to her base during ''Rebirth. ;V9.4 * ** Slow particles no longer persist on enemies. * ** Slow particles no longer persist on enemies. * ** Restored SFX on her joke, taunt, dance, laugh, idle, and death animations. ;V8.24 * General ** Updated sound and visual effects. ** SFX have been cleaned up for her joke, taunt, dance, laugh, death, and idle actions. ** New basic attack missile and hit VFX. * ** Glow VFX increase the closer she is to revival and the hatching moment is more impactful. * ** VFX more clearly indicate the hitbox and center zone. * ** Updated wall model and frosty ground VFX. ** SFX updated for clarity and icy thematics. * ** Missile is more distinct from Anivia's basic attack. ** "Crit" hit is brighter and better defined. * ** Freljord range indicator added. ** Blizzard VFX improved. ** New SFX added for when the storm is fully formed and when Glacial Storm deactivates. * ** *** Visuals updated to retain impact of a legendary skin. ** *** Visuals updated to retain impact of a legendary skin. * ** Gold range indicator adjusted to better match hitbox. ;V8.11 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V8.9 * Stats ** Base mana increased to 495 from . ** Mana growth reduced to 25 from 50. ** Base mana regeneration increased to 8 from 6. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . ;V8.2 * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. * ** Hard crowd control effects no longer incorrectly interrupt the channel when the spell applying the crowd control had been blocked by a spell shield. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base health increased to 480 from . ** Health growth increased to 82 from 70. ;V7.14 * ** Giving vision around the cast area. * ** Fixed a bug where several forms of loss-of-control effects (fear, flee, taunt, knockback, and charm) weren't properly cancelling Glacial Storm. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.6 * ** Slow no longer overrides her slow (giving movement speed back to affected enemies). ;V7.5 * and ** *** Fixed a bug where using flash while casting Crystallize would allow enemies and allies to walk through the wall. ;V7.4 (Hotfix) * ** Fixed a bug causing the mark applied by a fully-formed Glacial Storm to fall off immediately after targets stop taking damage (rather than lingering briefly), preventing Anivia from proccing bonus damage. ;V7.4 * ** No longer has two bones jut out of her neck when using her Joke emote. * ** Buffs on Anivia now correctly align on her body even when she flies around even when casting Flash Frost. * ** Classic Anivia no longer uses Blackfrost Anivia's falling particles. ** Buffs on Anivia now correctly align on her body even when she flies around even when casting Glacial Storm. ;V7.2 * ** Fixed a bug where empowered Glacial Storm indicator was visible through Fog of War. ;V7.1 * ** Visually flashes when it becomes fully formed. ** Now always takes seconds to expand, rather than randomly between and seconds. ;V6.23 * General ** Removed all references to . * ** Cooldown reduced to 17 seconds at all ranks from 25. * ** Cooldown reduced to 4 seconds at all ranks from 5. ** Double damage versus targets. ** Double damage to targets recently damaged by or by a fully formed . * ** Time to fully expand reduced to seconds from 3. ** Base damage per second reduced to from . ** AP ratio damage per second reduced to % AP}} from . ** Fully formed damage modifier increased to 300% from 150%. *** Maximum damage unchanged. ;V6.22 * ** Blackfrost Anivia's Crystallize visuals have been widened to match her other skins. ;V6.19 * ** Base damage reduced to from . *** Chilled base damage reduced to from . ;V6.11 * ** Mana cost per second increased to from . ;V6.10 * ** Mana cost per second reduced to from . ** Cast range increased to 750 from 685. ** Initial cast size increased to 200 from 150. ** no longer interrupts Glacial Storm. ;V6.9 * General ** New ability icons ** New basic attack particle ** Basic attack projectile speed increased to 1500 from 1400. ** Fixed an issue where her attack came from an unusual place during one of her animations. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Stun duration increased to seconds from 1 at all ranks. ** Particle effect improved, including better clarity for opponents. ** Floating damage text improved to help distinguish when the first part has dealt damage. * ** Projectile speed increased to 1600 from 1200. ** Particle effect improved. ** Cast range reduced to 600 from 650. ** Cast range now uses instead of . * ** Increases Chill's movement speed by %, for a total of %. Chill is applied by Flash Frost and Glacial Storm. ** Chill's attack speed slow. ** Now has a cast animation. Not a cast time. ** Cast range increased to 685 from 625. Effectively the same as her attack range, barring edge/center-range differences. ** Radius reduced to 150 from 400. ** Radius now increases to 400 over 3 seconds. At maximum size, enemies within the area take 50% bonus damage and are slowed by an additional 50%, for total to % with Chill. Additionally, the Chill debuff lingers for an additional 1 second when they leave the area (total 2 seconds). ;V5.24 * ** Chill duration reduced to 1 second from 2. ** Tether radius reduced to 1000 from 1200. ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base mana increased to from ** Mana growth reduced to 50 from 53. ;V5.18 * General ** Epic monsters are no longer immune to the Chill debuff, but will still resist the crowd control. ;V5.12 * General ** New splash artwork for . ;V4.19 * ** Fixed a bug where Anivia wouldn't cast Flash Frost in the direction of the cursor if she wasn't in range to cast it. ;V4.18 * ** Cast indicator now also shows stun range. ** New particle only seen by Anivia to show the stun range while in flight. ;V4.13 * General ** Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to from * ** Now deals a tick of damage when cancelled. ;V4.1 * General ** Basic attack missile speed increased to 1400 from 1100. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost changed to 70 at all ranks from . * ** Anivia now sees a proximity indicator while her ultimate is active. ;V3.15 * General ** Texture update for all skins (except Blackfrost) ;V3.5 * ** Fixed a bug where Crystallize could stop uninterruptible movement abilities such as . ;V3.02 * ** Chat messages from Anivia will now have a custom champion name (Eggnivia) while she's in egg form. ;V3.01 * General ** Fixed a bug where chat messages from would display the incorrect champion name while she was in egg form. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 325 from 300. ;V1.0.0.147b * * Fixed a bug where the slow was stacking with . ;V1.0.0.142 * ** Assists are now properly scored when successfully reverting Anivia to her egg form. ;V1.0.0.132 * General ** Splash artwork for and updated to the Chinese art. ;V1.0.0.116 * General ** Revised tooltips ;V1.0.0.113 * General ** Updated all animations * ** Initial Mana cost reduced to 75 at all ranks from . * ** Will now always activate after and . ;V1.0.0.112 * ** Initial Mana cost reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.111 * ** Armor and magic resistance modifier changed to from . ** It now always shows the passive in the passive slot, and an additional buff in the buff bar with the current status (ready, active, or on cooldown) * ** Fixed a bug where it stunned for seconds instead of 1 second as the tooltip stated. ** Fixed a bug where, unlike other skillshots, it could not be cast from out of range. * ** Initial Mana cost increased to from . ** Additional Mana cost per second reduced to from . ** Slow duration reduced to 1 second from ;V1.0.0.105 * ** Fixed a bug where it could trap champions inside for the duration. ;V1.0.0.103 * Stats ** Health per level increased to 70 from 65. ** Base attack damage increased to 48 from 45. ;V1.0.0.99 * ** Pass-through damage will now break spell shields. ;V1.0.0.94(b) * Stats ** Base mana increased to 532 from 512. * ** Armor modification increased to from . * ** Range increased to 650 from 600. * ** Missile speed increased to 850 from 800. ** Double-tap timer reduced slightly. * Fixed a bug with where additional damage ticks Mana cost more mana than displayed in the tooltip. ;V1.0.0.87 * ** Fixed a bug where could be bypassed by ed units. * ** Tooltip corrected to correctly display that the cooldown is seconds. * ** Tooltip corrected to correctly display that the cooldown is 6 seconds. ;V1.0.0.85 * Stats ** Base damage increased to 45 from ** Damage per level reduced to from ** Base health regen increased to from * ** Removed the buff. *** Added a buff for when it's on cooldown. ;V1.0.0.83 * ** Tooltip corrected ;V1.0.0.82 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 300 from 290. * ** No longer removes positive buffs. ** Updated minimap icon for when activated. ;V1.0.0.74 * ** Attacks against Anivia while she is in egg form will now properly trigger calls for help. ;V1.0.0.70 * ** Range increased to 600 from 550. * ** Cast range increased to 625 from 600. ** Cooldown increased to 10 seconds from 6. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.61 * ** Fixed a bug where some buffs caused the cooldown to reset infinitely. * ** Slow duration reduced to seconds from 3. ;V1.0.0.58 * ** Fixed a bug where Anivia would sometimes not lose her buff and could go into egg form continually until the egg itself is destroyed. ;V0.9.25.34 * ** Cast range increased to 600 from 400. ;V0.9.25.24 * ** Now goes on cooldown even when it doesn't complete. * ** Timer before it can explode reduced by seconds. * ** Push effect duration reduced. * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Now cancels if Anivia is stunned/silenced. ;V0.9.25.21 * ** Fixed a bug with causing the egg to be able to run around. ** Armor modification reduced to from . * ** Fixed a bug that allowed it to be able to hit every unit on the map. ** Line width reduced to 110 from 120. ** Area of effect detonation reduced to 210 from 230. * ** Range reduced to 550 from 650. * ** Cast range reduced to 600 from 700. ** Movement/attack speed slow reduced to 20% from 25. ;V0.9.22.16 * ** Fixed a bug which caused issues with . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** New missile particle * ** Now has a 1 second delay upon casting. ** Removed an errant 'say'. ** Movement/attack speed slow reduced to 25% from 30. ;V0.9.22.15 * General ** New voiceover * and now trigger on-cast items. * ** Armor changed to from . ** Egg now has a display name. ** Cannot cast while reviving. * ** Now shows a red circle if it is an enemy cast. ;V0.9.22.7 * ** Egg now has set magic resistance ( ) * ** No longer subject to global cooldown. ** Updated tooltip to fit the other Toggle abilities. ;V0.8.22.115 * ** Armor modified to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from ** Mana cost increased to from . ;V0.8.21.110 * Increased base stats to line up closer to other champions' (Health, HP per level, HP/MP Regen, Armor per level) * ** Armor scaling modified to from . ** Cooldown now only procs after a successful rebirth. * ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Fixed casting freeze bug (effectively increased range by 200) ** Chill slow duration increased to 3 seconds from 2. * ** Cast range increased by 100. ** Width increased to from . * ** Removed toggle-off cast animation. ** AP ratio increased to from ** Mana cost reduced to from ** Break distance increased by 100. ;July 10, 2009 Patch * Added ** - *** When taking fatal damage, Anivia will revert into an egg from which she will be gloriously reborn. ** - *** Anivia calls forth a piercing lance of ice that flies towards her target, damaging and slowing anyone in its path. After a long flight the shard will explode, damaging and stunning enemies in a small area. Anivia may prematurely explode the missile if she chooses. ** - *** Anivia summons a wall of ice that blocks all movement. ** - *** Anivia blasts her target with a freezing wind. This spell does double damage to anyone affected by an ice effect. ** - }} Category:Anivia Category:Champion history